


Trapped Sights

by eresmividalove



Series: Apex Legends [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Masturbation, Submissive Male, dominant female, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eresmividalove/pseuds/eresmividalove
Summary: Park Tae Joon, or better known by everyone but himself as Crypto, could be annoying sometimes. And not only him, but his partner, Natalie Paquette, too. But when Natalie's had enough of Tae Joon's attitude, she decides to be in charge. (Get it?)
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Series: Apex Legends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895428
Kudos: 38





	Trapped Sights

”Yah, you're being dramatic.” Tae Joon's hand covered his forehead as a silent sigh escaped his mouth. ”I don't—”

”You do need glasses, Crypto!” Natalie argued. Her short arms crossed under her chest and she let out a huff. Her fierce blue eyes locked on Tae Joon while the man shook his head and brushed his hand in the air as if to tell her, ʼI don't,ʼ without speaking. But then he opened his mouth too.

”I don't,” were his exact words again, ”You don't see through my eyes. You wouldn't know, Natalie.”

”You couldn't read my writing on the whiteboard this morning.”

”I'd just woken up—”

”Three hours ago and you'd just lay in bed before getting up, Crypto. I know!”

”Why do you need the whiteboard anyway?” Tae Joon brushed his hairs out of his face and squinted his eyes.

”Because of my work. And because— Don't change the subject,” Natalie realized in the middle of her explanation, and Tae Joon probably cursed inside his head. Her foot tapped the ground just like she always seemed to do whenever she wanted to get a point across, a valid point or not.

”I'm tired, okay? I'm done with this conversation today,” Tae Joon said.

”You're tired of it every week—”

”Because you keep trying to decide this for me!”

”What's so hard about admitting your sight has gotten worse? There's no shame in it!”

Their quiet house had filled with unnecessary arguments by now, and even their pet ferret Hachy could hear it to the farthest room. Probably. Most likely.  
Tae Joon's brows quirked together and he dragged his hand slowly down his face. ”I don't want to be a burden about it—”

”You're a burden in the games when you can't see the enemies, aren't you?” Natalie snapped, but the regret shone clear in her eyes right after her words. Her lips pressed together and she took a careful step closer to Tae Joon, whom had stuffed his hands into his pockets and avoided eyecontact with Natalie. She continued. ”I didn't mean that.”

”No, you're right,” Tae Joon agreed. Natalie pressed her hand over her chest while waiting.

”오 잘 [O jal] you're right. The games.”

”Crypto.”

”Still— I don't wanna talk about this right now.”

Natalie understood that, of course, or so Tae Joon believed. She always did. She stepped closer and Tae Joon didn't move away, not even when her hand found its place on his chest and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

”Can I try something?” she asked. Tae Joon squinted his eyes.

”Sure.”

”But we need to make a compromise first.” Natalie raised her head from his shoulder and smiled at him. ”If you still think you don't need glasses after this, I'll let it be. I won't bring it up again.”

Tae Joon's eyebrows raised, and then he nodded softly. 

”아주 잘, [Aju jal,] what's in your mind?”

He probably should've suspected what would be coming when a smug smirk grew across her lips. She guided her hand into his and she pulled his figure into following her.

”Come on. This way.”

Their bedroom's dim lights had toned to faint red, and the window's blinders had been rolled open before. Tae Joon's body fell on the bed as Natalie pushed him on it. She pressed him on the mattress by his chest and lifted his hands above his head. His cheeks flushed warm while the woman worked his hands tied on the headboard.

”How's this got anything to do with my sight?” Tae Joon muttered. A satisfied hum left Natalie's throat.

”You'll see, mon chéri.” She hopped off Tae Joon's figure finally and tiptoed to the middle of the room, pulled a chair from Tae Joon's workdesk over to her, and flopped to sit on it. She giggled silently as Tae Joon gazed her in confusion.

”Be patient, Crypto,” she reminded him. Her hands traveled to her blonde hair, fingers slowly pushed short hairs behind her neck. A light smile played in the corners of her lips as her hands sensually traveled across her covered stomach and chest.

”Oh...” A silent gasp formed under Tae Joon's breath. Natalie's fingertips worked on the zipper of her skintight jeans. Her tongue trailed over her upper lip before her gaze lifted upon Tae Joon's eyes. Though her gaze quickly averted from his, Tae Joon could still imagine her piercing blue eyes staring straight into his soul.

”Wait. The window,” Tae Joon realized. He tried to lift himself up on his elbows but desperately failed — the ropes pulled him quickly back to his previous position. Natalie stayed quiet, only worked her jeans off her toned legs.

”... Yah, are you kidding me—” His words cut off due to a grunt escaping his throat. A tiny, smug grin flashed visible on Natalie's thin lips.

”Hopefully no one outside has bought glasses, right?” she giggled as her jeans now dropped on the floor.  
”Natalie, you can't be serious.”

”I am.” She lifted her shirt up and let it fall from her hand. Her bare chest had always been a breathtaking sight to Tae Joon — her breasts hung on the average size and her shy nipples were only visible either in the cold or under Tae Joon's mouth. His hands twitched, desperate to feel Natalie on his skin, but the ropes held his wrists tight in place.

Not only her breasts, but her body as a whole left Tae Joon a flustered mess every time. Her light chub covering her stomach, stretchmarked hips wider than her chest and shoulders; her pinkish scar reaching from her cheek all the way down her left side until it cut below her waist, and the way she opened her legs now while sitting down and let Tae Joon only dream of having her thighs around his neck. Tae Joon's cheeks burned hot and he groaned.

”Please.”

”We made a promise, remember?” Natalie asked. When Tae Joon moved his gaze to the wall, her voice echoed again. ”Mignon... Look at me.”

His gaze met Natalie's body once again. His gaze followed Natalie's hand trailing over her breasts, down her stomach between her legs and up again. His lips pressed together.

”Can you see what I'm doing?” she asked.

”Yeah.”

”Can you see details?”

”—Details?”

Her middle finger pressed softly on her clitoris. She slid her index finger along as her hips bucked slowly against her hand and back.

”If you don't already remember what it looks like—” Her giggles were interrupted by a quiet groan— ”What does it look like?”

Tae Joon grit his teeth together as the material of his jeans started to uncomfortably grind against his crotch. Or, more like, his dick grinded against the material.

”Is this necessary?” His voice came out like a hiss. A clear but a satisfied smile hung on Natalie's lips. He continued. ”You're making me dizzy anyway with all of this.”

Her chuckle rang like a beautiful chirp in Tae Joon's ears. She moved her fingertips only slightly faster against her clitoris.

”Can you see if I'm wet or not?” she asked again.

”No,” Tae Joon admitted. Her fingers slid lower on her vulva and she pressed a tip against her hole. A light, wet sound emerged.

”There's the answer,” she confirmed before bringing her fingers back up to her clitoris. She gasped now as her legs spread further and she slowly wiggled it under her fingers. Her free hand roamed over her left breast and grasped it — she held her hand there while bucking her hips again to a slightly faster speed. A silent moan left her throat.

”Nat, please—” Tae Joon begged with his fingers curling into fists. His length throbbed under his jeans and boxers as he tried to move his legs to free himself. He squinted his eyes almost shut, still trying to watch Natalie please herself as well as he could, and his butt humped against the mattress under him.

”Hah— Crypto—” She breathed quicker while still keeping a steady pace with her rhythm— ”One last question.”

Tae Joon probably answered even too quickly, eagerly, when he said; ”Get it over with.”

”Is there anything inside me? Can you tell?” she asked, voice almost cracking, and a muffled moan formed inside her throat. Tae Joon shook his head.

”I can't tell.”

Even though Natalie's breaths were now mostly gasps and silent moans, a light chuckle still left her mouth.

”I may have been stretching myself for the day. Surprise...” She lifted her hand and stood from the chair. Tae Joon's excitement only grew as the woman finally walked over to the bed and climbed naked on top of him, her clit wet and silently throbbing. She pressed her hips over Tae Joon's hips and thrusted her leaking vulva against his crotch. A needy whine escaped his mouth and he bucked his hips up.

”But now this toy only hertz,” she teased a little, though she made no effort to take the toy out of her cunt. Instead, she pressed herself heavier on Tae Joon's aching, still covered member.

”You can only take it out on one condition,” she promised and leaned her flushed face closer to Tae Joon's. ”Next time this happens, you can describe every detail through your new glasses.”

Tae Joon promised so with a weak nod. A sweet, yet still so devilish, smile appeared on her lips and she reached her hands to the ties over Tae Joon's wrists.

”Bien fils.”


End file.
